Sailor moon te recuerdo Xcontinuacion
by princessAlely
Summary: perdon por la tardanza pero... aqui les tengo la contiiii


Perdon por tardar una eternidad...NO MEREZCO SU PERDON ... PERO... haber si con esto me perdonan!

CARA A CARA:

Serena seguía pensando en esa persona que había encontrado en el jardín, sus ojos celestes y su pelo negro como la noche, su voz realmente la hacía estremecer y ahora en el baile. Si le contaba a su hermano pondría el grito en el cielo por lo que decidió mantenerlo en secreto.

-Princesa, se siente bien? – le decía una del palacio

- Si , solo es que estoy cansada por tanto bailar

- Recuerde que su hermano le pidió que si se siente cansada que vaya a sus aposentos para descansar.

- Gracias – sonriente.

El baile siguió con su alegría y clima de fiesta.

- Onisan…. – quería preguntarle - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro – sonriendo tomándole su mano

- ¿Tu ….. tu realmente porque me proteges tanto?

Sebastian le dedico una tierna mirada para luego abrazarla a la vista de todos.

- Simplemente porque te quiero

- No es porque nuestra madre me dio el Cristal de Plata – seria

- No digas esas cosas, te protejo porque te quiero mucho y si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría nunca. Eres lo mas importante para mí y …. – sus manos se posaron en las mejillas de la joven – eres el aire que respiro, eres mi sostén.

- Oniisan…. No digas esas cosas…. – rompiendo con su declaración- las personas pensaras que estas enamorado de tu propia hermana.

- Y si asi lo fuera? …. Que harías? – Sebastian le decía serio por lo que Serena se sorprendió al escuchar eso de sus labios.

-Flashback-

Serena tonta, no te tardes que llegaremos tarde – Rei agitando la mano a lo lejos

-Rei no me molestes – decía una rubia con 2 chonguitos a los costados-

- Serena mi amor por ti es mas que el universo- Darien la tomaba de la nuca y la acercaba para darle un tierno beso a la luz de la luna.

- Bombón que divertida eres!

- No es gracioso….- lagrimas- me asustooooo

- jajaja…. Pensar que eres una princesa que salvará la tierra – Taiki

- Detente ahí! – la guerrera de la luna apareció en acción – no dejaré que involucres a estos estudiantes para tus proyectos malignos, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia….. soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

-Fin del flasback-

- Serena que tienes? – El peliplata estaba preocupado por lo que salieron al jardín

- Nada…..-secándose el sudor que corría por su frente- solo que estoy algo cansada

El principe la abrazó tan dulce que solos se quedaron un tiempo asi juntos.

- por favor Serena no me escondas nada – susurrándole al oído.

- Tu no me ocultes nada – se animó a decir.

- Sabes muy bien que no te oculto nada

- Mi corazón me dice que si – separándose del muchacho.

-Que quieres saber si así te hace feliz.

Serena lo miró en profundidad.

- Quiero saber porque te fuiste del palacio

El otro sentía que algo andaba mal, nunca la había visto asi desde que la raptó y le borró la memoria. No quería perderla nuevamente.

- Nuestros padres nos separaron

Esa noticia era un balde de agua en Serena, su corazón de oprimía, sentía un dolor indescriptible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te quería.

- ¿quererme?

- Sabes que daría mi vida por ti y mucho más. – le agarro sus manos – si me pidieras el mundo yo te lo daría.

- No digas esas cosas – soltándose

- Es lo que siento y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

- Quiero que entiendas una cosa, espero que lo tomes bien ya que te tengo un aprecio como a ninguno otro. Eres mi única familia y se que quieres protegerme pero – colocando las manos en su pecho – Es hora que me dejes volar.

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos hasta el jardín donde de pequeños pasaban largas horas pedidos entre las flores.

- Algún día conocerás a alguien que te mueva el piso y me pedirás un consejo para cortejarla, amarla y respetarla; viviendo en la verdad mútua sino la heriras y esa no se cura asi como asi, se necesita tiempo. Y cuando llegue ese día…..

No pudo seguir continuando porque los puños del principe habían golpeado fuertemente el barandal de mármol.

- No…. No quiero a otra persona que seas tu – agarrandola de las muñecas, esa situación la había vivido antes. Sus recuerdos empezaban a volver como luces.

- Sueltame por favor – luchando con su hermano

- NO… NO DEJARÉ QUE EL ENTROMETIDO DE ENDYMION VUELVA A SEPARANOS, TE AMO….. TE AMO COMO A NADIE AME EN MI VIDA.

- Oniisan…. Porque – su mirada se tornó triste

- Que no lo entiendes… mi vida te pertenece

- NOOOO! – alejándose de él – SOY TU HERMANA NO COMPRENDES?

- Lo se pero…. No puedo vivir sin ti y si tengo que destruir a tus amigos para que vengas conmigo lo haré – sacando el cristal de plata celeste. Serena lo miraba con tristeza, su propio hermano enfrentado con ella.

- Entonces ….. – Apareciendo el legendario cristal de plata – no habrá vuelta a tras – caminando lentamente al medio del jardín. Unas figuras a aparecieron y formando un circulo desaparecieron de la vista del príncipe…

- Serena… serás mia cueste lo que me cueste!


End file.
